


Tongue Tied

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Insert, another thing for angelique, could be a, this is secretly a crack ship fic don't tell anyone, this kind of works if you slap any brown haired guy in there with felix, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're finding it hard to get used to the new dent in the left side of your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingdownsinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/gifts).



> This is an unashamedly fluffy drabble-y thing. Written in second person where 'you' are Felix and 'he' was intended to be the other half of an RP crack pairing with a friend. Honestly, read it with whoever in mind, it'd work for a lot of Felix/other guy pairings actually, hence not tagging it with a pairing. This is a really big mess of words and feelings and stuff.
> 
> Before you read this you should probably be aware that I'm convinced Felix is a complete sweetheart and a romantic. Now you know.

You're finding it hard to get used to the new dent in the left side of your bed. It's alien, really unlike any other imprint that's wormed its way in there and then filled out again a few months later. There's a permanence to this one, a permanence to the man who occupies it every night as well, and while that would have scared you a couple of years ago it's actually a comfort now. Waking up next to him is a comfort as well, one that you look forward to every night before you fall asleep. The long, gangly limbs and faint smile on his face make waking up at the same ungodly hour as him worth the torture and the three hours it takes you to wake up properly. You look forward to summer, when you'll be treated to the same sight next to you first thing in the morning made even better by hazy six am sunlight streaming through your blinds and creating perfect lines across his bare back.

 

You like holding hands with him underneath tables in public and snatching sly kisses when he isn't looking or paying attention. Sometimes you make him do stupid things with you, like playing those Kinect games that you love so much and he doesn't really understand the point of. Occasionally you'll playfight with him, (although someone inevitably gets injured,) and even put up with him tickling you despite your deep seated hate for it. You know, deep down, that he just likes seeing your sandy blonde hair bobbing around as you laugh, and you're okay with that. When you spend too long in a bar after a late evening meal somewhere, he doesn't complain. Instead, he folds his long fingers around your hand and lets you leech body warmth off him in the back of the taxi home.

 

He doesn't object when you practically climb into his lap while you're watching laughably bad action movies, and he doesn't care when you laugh at his horrible pronunciation of things in Ikea either. You're regularly found in his clothes - even though they hang off your shoulders and hips awkwardly, and his sweaters reach the middle of your thighs - partly because you find comfort in the closeness and partly because he always has a chuckle at you practically swimming in fabric when he gets home and sees you sat at your computer. He never teases when you have your hair pushed back and your glasses perched on the end of your nose, and he never points out your flaws or how bad that last haircut looked on you until it started to grow out. Even when you jokingly ask if your butt looks big in your new jeans, he kisses your cheek and tells you that you look amazing.

 

Sometimes you like to just watch him doing normal every day things, like typing an email or playing Fruit Ninja or smiling at something on his Twitter feed, because occasionally his eyes light up with a smile or his tongue darts out to wet his lips and, really, you find him endlessly fascinating to watch. All of his little quirks - the way he falls asleep on his back but always wakes up on his front, the cowlick at the front of his hair that never refuses to lie properly, his terrible singing, the fact he plays weird music by weird bands you've never heard of, the way his hair ends up tangled by morning even though it's too short to in theory - only serve to make you fall more in love with him as time goes on. The more you notice, the more you find them entirely endearing, even the ones which annoy you from time to time.

 

You like the weekends with him the most. Some weeks you spend almost the whole day in bed together, while he flips his fingers through your hair, over your neck, then your back, while you map out the small lines next to his eyes and play with the short hair at the nape of his neck. Those days are serene and quiet, and they may actually be your favourite kind of day wasted with him. Other weeks you go on small adventures, doing things that you'd usually consider to be boring or worthless, but with him they garner a whole other meaning. You don't even mind going out on long walks or doing kitschy stuff like baking together or eating picnic food in the park, as long as he's with you.

 

You decide, as you think about all of this with him lay out and fast asleep on the sofa, your legs across his thighs, that you could get used to this. You could get used to the normality of it all, despite having always been restless in relationships that last longer than a year. There's something different about this, and sure it's a cliché, but it's a true one. You're not sure you're ever going to walk away from this, and this time you actually mean that. Your chest swells with something warm as you wake him up and return the half-asleep, dopey smile he sends your way. Urging him to go to bed, you both get up and give up on attempting to stay up any longer. After all, tomorrow is a new day, and you just know that there'll be something new about him to discover the next morning and every day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Tongue Tied by Grouplove


End file.
